My Second And Last Love
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: 'My names Shadow i have found a new love, Cherish she is an ebony hedgehog with purple bangs and quills. Her ears and tail are purple too. She's perfect.' This is all for you Cherish! Hope you like it!
1. First Encounters

**This story is a gift to my new friend…Cherish :) She requested it and helped with the plot. This is all about her. Anyways here it is. Oh! It's in Shadow's Pov.**

_**Emerald Coast**_

It was just another normal night for me. Sitting on the beach listning to the waves. The water reminds me of Maria. The deep blue water is just like her eyes. She was my first love and she was killed right before my eyes.

"Maria," I whispered into the night. But then I heard it. It was a beautiful like angels. I walked closer so I could hear.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now,"_

I love this song so I joined in.

_"Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time,"_

She gasped, smiled then joined in again.

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_  
_woah woaaah._

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_  
_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now (wait)_  
_Ooo, baby, I need you now."_

I smiled _'Damn she's beautiful.'_ "Wow. You sing beautifully."

She giggled "Not so bad yourself. I'm Cherish," She said holding out her hand.

I took it, "I'm Shadow. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Well it helps clear my mind, what about you?"

I half frowned half-smiled "Same for me, it also reminds me of…uhh…Maria."

"Oh is she a friend?"

"Well sort of, we were best friends, and she was my first love, but she got shot…" I zoned out a minute.

She gasped "Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up."

I smiled again "It's fine, you didn't know, and it feels good to let people in."

"It does. You just gotta be careful who you trust…" Now she zoned out into a flashback.

_**Cherishes Flashback (Her Pov) 1 year ago**_

_'Hey Cherish I want you too meet some of my friends," He'd been drinking again I could tell._

_'Your drunk again." I said frowning._

_'Not bad baby now common I want you too meet some of my friends.' He slurred really bad, I thought I could trust him. We had been dating 6 months. And I thought he was great, trustworthy, honest. Boy was I oh so wrong._

_'Fine, but only a few minutes.' I hated this, but I went anyways. I should've stayed home._

_He smiled drunkenly 'Of course babe, anything you want!' He grabbed my waist and practically drug me out the door._

**_(Muffled talking)_**

_'Hey guys! Look who I brought!' Oh shoot. I was in an abandoned alley full of drunken guys. But I still went forward._

_Some orange cat walked forward 'Hey man! We were wondering if you'd ever show!'_

_He laughed a watery sounding laugh 'Don't doubt me.'_

_The orange cat spoke again 'We won't ever again as long as this was worth out wait.' Then all the men walked towards me and rubbed my body. Now I know I should have stayed at home. They had me undressed, but then I heard it. A plane. I looked up and smiled it was tails. Lucky for me he had installed tranquilizer guns. He shot them and ran to me. I got dressed while he shot them._

_'Cherish are you ok!' He ran to me panicked._

_'I'm fine now.' He looked at my boyfriend._

_He shook his head 'I can't believe Sonic would do this.'_

_'I know he's been drunk all this month.'_

_'I'm glad we flew over in time.'_

_I looked confused 'We?"_

_'Oh I was taking Cream home. She said that she had guests coming.'_

_'Oh. ' I smiled._

_'Yeah, so you want me to take you home?'_

_I chuckled 'No, but if you don't mind drop me of with Cream. I'm one of her guests.'_

_'Oh, I should've figured that ha.'_

_'Thanks Tails.'_

_**End flashback (Shadow's Pov. again)**_

"Cherish, Cherish are you ok?" I asked. She was way zoned out. I'd been trying to get her attention for a while.

She looked up and smiled "Oh sorry, I was thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it, it feels good to let people in." I smiled.

She thought about it _'He seems nice enough…' _"Sure," She told me all about how she was almost raped.

"Sonic did that?" I asked. Faker never seemed like the one to drink.

"Yeah, I didn't think he would. He's suppost to be a hero. Big lie."

"Ya know I never did like him."

She laughed "Just you and me right? Ha." I laughed. "It's getting late. I best be getting home."

"How about you let me walk you home. There's crazy people out at night."

She smiled again "Sure." And we walked off.

**First chappy. I'm sorry it took so long to do! But I hope you like it Cherish. I'll try to update sooner. And yeah Sonic is a bad guy haha!**

**I don't own the Sonic characters.**

**I don't own the song 'Need you now' Lady Antebellum does.**


	2. Thorny Hedgehog

**Hope you liked the first chap. Cherish. Well nothing else too say… oh! Read and Review please!**

_**Shadow's Pov.**_

_**Location Unknown**_

I really want to see her again. Her beautiful figure, purple eyes everything. I could've just Chaos Controlled home, but I needed to think. I wanted to ask her out, but not before were better friends. Oh well before anything I need to have a 'friendly chat' with faker first.

_**Cherishes Pov.**_

_**Her house**_

"He was so sexy, kind, and sexy! I really need to see him again! Oh and his voice was great too!" I just kept rambling off things to my best friend, make-up and hair designer over the phone. We tell each other everything me and Megan do. She's a blonde hedgehog, with blue-eyes.

"Wow. He sounds great! Next time you see him why don't you ask him too help get blackberries for your cobbler? Great way to bond."

I thought about it not a bad idea. "Sure! And maybe a picnic!"

"Great! Oh and you never told me his name!" Oh haha I could forget to tell important details like that.

"Oh it's Shadow."

"Oooh dark and mysterious."

"His name fits his look. He's black with red stripes."

"Nice!"

"I know, but if I'm gonna catch him at Emerald Coast again I'd better hurry. Bye!"

"Ok Bye have fun!" This was gonna be great! I hope he'll go with me! I ran off to Emerald Coast. It was just a little after nine a.m. I'm an early riser. Shadow told me yesterday that he was too. Hopefully he's out here. There he is!

"Hey Shadow." He turned around and smiled. He looked at the basket I was holding too.

"Hey Cherish. What's up."

"Oh nothing much. I was going to get blackberries for a cobbler. Wanna help?"

"Umm… sure you want me to drive you to a store?"

"No! It's better to pick them to get em fresh!"

"Oh. Then let's go." He grabbed my arm. I was a little scared at first, because of Sonic, but he said Chaos Control, and we were in a forest.

"Wow."

"Heh, It was just a gift I got when I was born."

"Cool, ok let's start picking. There's some over there!"

"Ok…"

"Shadow wait!" Too late he had already walked into the blackberry bush. I heard him yelp in pain. "Shadow?" He walked out. He had thorns everywhere!

"Have you never picked blackberries before?"

"Nope."

"They have thorns, heh heh…"

"Yup, and now I do too."

"Here let me help." I walked over too him, and started pulling thorns out. It shouldn't hurt, cause they weren't deep. " There." I smiled.

He smiled back "Thanks. Ok now let's get some."

"Ok." We had no more problems after that. Except we got into a blackberry fight. I flicked one at Shadow, and went back too picking like I hadn't done anything. I heard him chuckle and felt blackberries splat on my back. It was now war. We fought until we were purple all over. We threw more blackberries then we picked.

Shadow spoke "We'll that was interesting."

I smirked "Yeah, I've never had this much fun with blackberries."

"Let's get back to your place, so you can make that cobbler."

"Ok, oh and afterward how about a picnic?"

"Sure. It should be about lunch time, when it's done." He grabbed my arm, and Said "Chaos Control" and we were home.

"I'll be right back ok? I have to do something."

"Ok. Don't be long." I smiled. He smiled back, and walked out the door.

_**With Shadow**_

_**Faker I mean Sonic's house.**_

_**Shadow's Pov.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _I was pissed right now. How could Sonic hurt her like that?

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

I frowned "I wanted to talk about something."

He moved and let me in the door. "What about?"

"Oh nothing much just how you almost raped poor Cherish!"

He looked shocked. Probably wondering how I knew. "Oh that. Well I went to a bar, and went home…" PUNCH. I hit him hard on the face. His nose was bleeding. He ran at me and tried to uppercut me. I dodged and hit his back sending him flying into the wall.

"I don't have time for your pathetic fighting." He was just now getting up. I kicked his face knocking him out. Then I chaos controlled to Cherishes.

**_Cherishes House_**

**_Her Pov._**

"Hey Shadow! Just in time. The cobblers done, and I made sandwiches, and potato salad."

He smiled. " Yummy. I love potato salad."

"I was hoping you did."

He chuckled. "Do you have a place in mind? If not I know were a great place is."

I thought about it "No I have no idea where to go. Were are you thinking about?"

He grabbed the basket and my arm. " You'll see… Chaos Control!"

**To Be Continued :P**

**Ok next chapter will be there picnic. Sorry for the sucky fighting scene. Oh Happy Fourth of July!**


	3. Questions in space

_**Read and review pretty please!**_

"You'll see…CHAOS CONTROL!" We were now here. I looked at her. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Wow, but how do we…"

"Breathe?" I finished for her. "The ARK has its own air unit."

"Cool, shall we start?"

I grinned "Sure, but after I gotta show you something."

She smiled "Ok let's go!"

**After all the yummy food was devoured :P**

"You're a great cook. That was great!"

She blushed "Thanks, now what did you wanna show me?"

I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to Maria's room.

"Just a sec. It's in here somewhrere." Finally I found the Chaos Emerals. I grabbed Cherish close and added mine. They swirled around us, and a tingling sensation was sent through our bodies. I could tell she felt it cause of her giggling. We finally started glowing yellow.

"Woah, what happened?"

I laughed "We are now super, and we can roam around in space if you'd like."

"Really! We can go out in space?"

"Yes. In our super forms we can breathe without oxygen."

Her eyes widened with joy "Let's go then!" She grabbed my hand as we floated out. We had fun. We were even lucky enough to see three shooting stars. I looked at her. So beautiful, I'm going to ask her. Well when we go in.

"How long can we stay like this?"

"Hmmm… We have about 3 minutes. So we should probably head back."

She frowned then smiled again "Can we do this again?"

I smiled back "Sure. I need to ask you something."

"Yes." She smiled wider. She knew what I was gonna ask already.

"Will you go out with me?" I was blushing.

She giggled "Of course." She said that as she gave me a big hug.

_**Yeah this was super short, but lots of meaning too it. I will be leaving for vacation Saturday through Friday without a computer, so updates will be slow. Hope you liked it.**_


	4. Fighting Forest

**_Not sure if you care LOL, but i had fun on vacation! So i'm gonna try to update more now that im happy:) Enjoy. Oh! This is 4 months after he asked her out._**

**Cherishes Pov.**  
**A forest**

"Don't lie! You don't even know my power! I can tell ya though it's better than speed." Me and Shadow were arguing about who'd power was stronger. He doesn't even know mine!

He scoffed. "Speed always wins!"

I snorted right back. "Fine we'll just see about that! Let's fight and see who gives up first."

"Fine! Let's start!" Ha. He'll loose. I know it. My power is the best. I don't know anyone else who has this power. He took his spot and i took mine.

I looked at him and smiled "Make your move!" He ran at me with a cofident smile. When he was right on me i used my power. I dissapeared and ran behind him. I looked as he ran into a tree. I tryed not to giggle. He stood in a fighting stance, and looked around. I ran silently and kicked the back of his knee (not too hard) and made him fall.

"Who's powers better now!" I ranted at him. This was just too funny.

"I refuse to give up." He was persistant. That's one of the reasons I love him. I haven't told him yet, but maybe soon.

"Fine then." I ran at him again and punched his gut. He winced. I ran again and jumped on his back, and turned visible again. I kissed his cheek. He had a daised look on his face.

I giggle "I win."

He chuckled "Ok you win. I guess speed beats everything, but invisiblility."

"That's right."

"There's one more thing to add to the list of why i love you." We both gasped then I smiled.

"I love you too." He still looked shocked. Finally he looked down at me and smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie." We just stood there looking into each others eyes. We leaned closer and then...

"Hey faker." Seriously he's here now! Of all moments!

Shadow growled "What do you want?"

Sonic smiled "Juss out forrr a runnnn." He's drunk again.

"Just go Sonic." I said. I don't wanna see him ever again.

"Tsk tsk don't be like that sexy." He said running a finger over my face. Me and Shadow both growled as Shadow pulled me away from him.

"Don't touch her." Shadow said through his teeth. Sonic put his hands up in defence.

"Heyy I don't want trouble!" Dang he was already sobering up. HA! Shadows pretty scary if your Sonic. I just wish i wouldn't have been too scared to use my powers in that alley way. He wouldn't be here right now.

"Then leave." Shadow and i both said.

"Whatever faker...sexy" He said looking at me. He shouldn't have said that. Shadow started shaking.

"Run..."

Sonic looked confused "What?"

He looked up. "Run... now" Sonic was now no longer in sight. I looked over and neither was Shadow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Wish i could watch that. I thought chuckling. Than Shadow walked out to the clearing again. He had blue fuzz ball folowing him.

Shadow looked at him. "Say it." Sonic whimpered. Shadow glared hard. "SAY IT!" He growled.

"Im sorry. I promise i'll never get drunk again. You are Shadow's girl. Please forgive me."

I looked at Shadow shocked "..." He just shrugged.

"Ummm sure." Sonic smiled then ran off.

"What was that about?"

"Me and Sonic had a heart to fist talk." I looked at him shocked.

"Heart to fist? So pretty much you beat the crap out of him, and made him apologise?"

"Yup." I smiled.

"I love you," I jumped in his arms. He looked shocked then hugged me.

"I love you too," We looked into each others eyes, and got closer and closer untill... out noses touched then...finally out lips fitted together perfectly. We let go for breath, and I nuzzled his chest.

I giggled. Shaodw looked down at me confused. "What?" I giggled some more then said..

"Your chest is really soft." He chuckled.

"Thanks." We just stood there. Shadow holding me bridal style, and me nuzzling his soft chest.

_**Sooooo? Did ya like it? Im so mean to Sonic ain't I? Haha. I don't hate him i just like Shadow a lot more. Thanks for everyones sweet reviews. I hope you enjoy this Cherish. Love ya!**_


	5. Two Surprises

**_Sorry it took so long, but i had it all written, and when i saved it my page went blank... Twice. I freakin' cried. LOL Please please enjoy._**

**_Shadow's Pov  
The mall_**

I finally asked Cherish to move in with me. Cherish and i have been dating for 7 months now. I still think she is the most beautiful being to ever walk the planet. Yeah I know it's weird seeing me in the mall all alone. I had something i just had to pick up. I walked around some more and finally found the store. I looked around I found the perfect one. I hope she likes it.

**Cherishes Pov**  
**Megan's House**

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. How will i tell him?"

"I don't know Cherish I've never experienced this before. He loves you and that's all that should matter."

I sighed "I know, Megan. I'll tell him when He gets home."

"Ok he'll understand."

"I hope your right."

**Shadow Pov**  
**His house**

"How will i ask her?" I was pondering that before i walked in.

"Cherish? I'm home."

"Hey Shadow. I need to tell you something."

I growled "Faker didn't touch you again did he?"

"No nothing like that. It's just I-I'm..."

"Yes?"

She sighed deeply "I'm pregnant."

**Cherishes Pov.**

I sighed deeply "I'm pregnant." I never expected this, maybe passing out, but not this. I really shocked me.

"Really?" I nodded. His smiled grew huge. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He came up to me, picked me up, and spun me around.

"Yes! And I'm going to be a mommy!"

"This is wonderful! We can start a family!" We were just standing around laughing. Then Shadow spoke up.

"Now i must ask something."

I was still giggly "Yes?"

He knelt down on one knee, and started "Cherish I love you with all my heart. I love our coming family, and I want to spend forever with you..." He pulled out a small box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond with amethyst surrounding it. "Will you marry me?" I looked at Shadow and burst into tears not of sadness, but of joy.

"YES!"

**Shadow's pov**

Crap i ruined it. She's crying now. Then i heard the most beautiful word ever.

"YES!" Right when she said that I put the ring on her finger, and spun her around for the second time that night.

"Haha! We need to figure out the Maid of Honer and Best Man. Any suggestions Cherish?"

She didn't even have to think "Megan of course! She can also help with my hair and make-up!"

"Then it's settled Silver is the Best Man. We are great friends and Megan and Silver have been an item for a while."

"Wonderful! What about the flower girl?"

"What about Cream? I've always thought she'd be good at that."

"Shadow your a genius. Speaking of geniuses Tails should be ring bearer. They've always looked cute together!"

"Yes! We still need to pick a date, a place, grooms men, brides maids..." She cut me off with a kiss.

"Yeah, but we have the baby to think about too remember?"

"I can't forget our little bundle of joy!" We both chuckled.

"But i think we should have the wedding before the baby ."

"Yeah, that's great cause then he or she won't cry during the marriage."

"Yes. Then we can have a honeymoon after he or she comes."

"Yes. We need to inform our Friends about the upcoming events."

"Well Megan already knows about the baby, so Silver probably knows too."

I thought "We should have a little get-together. We could invite all our friends."

She laughed the laugh that brightened "That's why I love you, you always have wonderful ideas." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too."

"I'll call Megan and she can help with food and decorations."

"And I'll call the guests. When and what time?"

"We'll it's early so we could do it at say 5:30?"

I smiled "Wonderful."

**Megan and Cherishes Phone Conversation M-Megan C-Cherish**

_C-Hey! Me and Shadow are having a get together to tell people about our babies, and the wedding."_

_M-OK, When...HE PROPOSED!_

_C-Yes! After i told him about our coming family._

_M-How cool! Just explain when i come over._

_C-Come over as soon as possible to help with decorations._

_M-Ok. I'll bring Silver too. He can help. _

_C-Great! Oh and your the Maid of Honer._

_M-*Scream* Really!_

_C-Yes! And Silver's the Best Man._

_M-We'll be right over! *click* _

**End Of Conversation**

**Cherishes Pov**

"Everyone coming Shadow?"

He looked at me "Yup. Megan on her way?"

"Yes. She's bringing Silver too."

"Great. It will be done even quicker than!"

"Yep. Oh I have the perfect place and date to do it."

"Lay it on me."

"Emerald Coast, and September 5. The same day and place we met."

"Great! That leaves us 5 months to prepare."

_Ding Dong Knock Knock!_ I shook my head. She just has to ring the bell, and knock.

"Hey Megan, Silver."

"Hello!" They said at the same time.

"Come in!" Silver let go of Megan's hand and walked over to Shadow. Megan ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh! How did he react when you told him!"

I laughed "He looked shocked then he picked me up and yelled 'I'm going to be a daddy!'"

The boys looked at me Shadow spoke up "I didn't say it like that," He walked up to me, "I did it like this I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He yelled while spinning me in the air. We were all laughing. He kissed me then went back to his conversation with Silver.

"Wow."

I laughed "Yeah! Then after he proposed."

Megan grabbed my hand "The ring is beautiful!"

"I know. I love it. We should get started setting up. It starts at 5:30."

"Ok!"

**One hour later**

I looked at Shadow he was covered in confetti, and so was I. We were more decorated then the room.

"Cherish! We gotta get you ready!"

"Ok lets go!"

**30 minutes later 5:00**

"Megan! Cherish! Hurry! We have thirty minutes!" I heard Shadow yell lightly up the stairs. I looked at myself. Not too fancy, but not too plain. It was a strapless red dress, with black flower designs on it. I walked down the stairs.

"Whoa Cherish you look great." I giggled and hugged him. Shadow was, so sweet!

"Thanks, but Megan did it. Oh Silver just wait till you see Megan." As if on cue Megan walked down the stairs. It was a knee length sparkly silver dress. Silver's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa Megan you look...awesome!" Megan walked up too him.

"Thanks Silver." She said kissing him lightly.

**Next chapter the par-tayyy! Haha. Sorry excuse my nerdy comment. :P I actually didn't purposely make there dresses match there boyfriends. It just came to me that they did. Anyways do the 5 R's Reduce, Reuse, Recycle, Read, and Review. **


	6. Party with surprises

**Glad you like it Cherish. Hope everyone else does too. It's now time to P-A-R-T why? Because i gotta ;) Sorry I was Watching The Mask last night.**

**Cherishes Pov**

_Ding Dong._

"Hey Rouge, Hey Knuckles!"

"Hey hun!" She said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Rouge."

"Hey." I heard a gruff voice behind Rouge.

"Hey Knuckles. You two come in. We have food and drinks in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Knuckles said while putting his arm around Rouge. Hmmm...I'll have to talk to Shadow about them being a Brides Maid and a Grooms Man. As they walked off I went to talk to Shadow.

"Shadow don't you think Rouge and Knuckles would look good walking behind Silver and Megan?"

I smiled "Of course. As long as they don't fight the whole way down." We laughed. "We just need one more couple now." He leaned down to kiss me right before the bell rang. I opened it to be greeted by Cream and Tails.

"Hello ."

"Hey Cream." I smiled. Cream was just so cute.

"Hey Tails. Made any new inventions lately?"

"Hey. Well I've been putting some updates on the X Tornado."

"Cool. You two come in we have snacks in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" They came in hand in hand. Cute! I was about to walk off when I heard the bell. I was greeted by Amy and Sonic. After he almost did THAT to me I was obviously over. So Amy took her chance and won they are now an item too. Tails, Cream, Me, Shadow, and Sonic are the only ones that know about the incident.

"Hey Ames. Sonic."

"Hey Cherish!" Amy hugged me tight.

"Hey" Sonic said holding Amy's hand. He'd better not hurt her.

"Come in there's snacks in the kitchen." I stopped Sonic.

"You know I forgave you, but you'd better not hurt Amy." I whispered.

"Don't worry. I no longer drink." I squinted my eyes at him.

"I'll be watching you." He put his hands up defensively and went to find Amy. I really want Amy a Brides Maid, but i don't know if i want him in the wedding.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yes baby?" I smiled I love when he calls me baby.

"I want Amy in the wedding, but what about Sonic?" He sighed he's probably been thinking the same thing.

"I really don't know. We'll just see when the time comes to tell everybody." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

**30 Minutes later**

"Come on Shadow time to announce the two big events." He grabbed my hand.

"Hey. Everyone! We have two big announcements to make." I nodded to Shadow.

"Well first off Cherish and I are going to have a big gift in 9 months." Rouge spoke up

"Cherish! Your pregnant!" Me and Shadow smiled and nodded. Everyone came up and was congratulating us. I looked at Shadow and he nodded.

"We would also like Silver and Megan to be the godparents." I looked over at the hedgehog couple. There faces were happy.

"Cherish! Your the best friend ever!" I laughed.

Silver was still smiling. "Thanks guys."

"Ok we have one more annoncement. Ready Shadow?" He nodded and at the same time we said "Were engaged!" There were cheers and all the girls ran up and were looking at my ring. All the guys went to Shadow and congratulating him. We got back in the center of the room and started anouncing the brides maids, groomsmen, maid of honer, best man, flower girl, ring bearer, date, and place. Everyone seemed to agree. Sonic walked up too me.

"Look I know your doing this for Amy."

"Most of it was. But Shadow and I both agreed."

"I really am sorry." His ears drooped. I hate seeing anyone sad.

"I know." He smiled and walked to Amy. Everything was perfect! Cream walked up to me.

"Thank you for letting me be flower girl."

"Your welcome. All us girls in th wedding are getting together in tomorrow to go dress shopping. Would you like to come also?"

"Oh! Of Course! Thank you!"

"Your very welcome." I just love that bunnie!

**YAY! Party! :P Sorry i'm hyper! I'm having so much fun writing this! Next chap. Shopping!**


	7. Dresses and Sickness

**Hey! I am back baby! Haha. I've been watching to many movies lately. Anyways You know the drill 5 R's Reduce, Reuse, Recycle, Read, and most importantly _REVIEW!_**

**_Cherishes Pov_**

"Everyone ready to go?" I was so happy! I was going to find my perfect dress!

"I am!" I heard Cream pipe up.

"Ditto!" I heard Rouge yell.

"Me too." There's Amy.

"Ok! Time to go to the mall!" Everyone cheered. I felt a tug on my shorts. I looked down to see big brown eyes looking up at me.

"Yes Cream?"

"My mommy said she would do the Cake and snacks if you would like."

"Really? That's great Shadow and I were thinking of who could do that! Thank you!"

"You are very welcome."

"I'll text Shadow now. Ok lets go!" Everyone got into Megan's car. She offered, because she just bought the new Burnt Orange Camero. We finally arrived at the mall. We found the Bridal store quick, i mean what store is full of white dresses?

"Hey, guys I'm paying for every ones dresses, so price is no matter." Everyone was thanking me. Shadow and I have plenty of money. Shadow got payed by the Government for saving the world multiple times. I used to be dentist, but Shadow persuaded me we had plenty of cash. So i quit. Shadow and I now have plenty of time together.

As I was walking around i saw a beautiful dress. It was to my feet and had a long train behind it. I loved it.

"Cherish! Look! Does this look good on me?" I walked over to the dressing rooms. Rouge was standing there in a brides maid dress. It was a very light aqua (like her eye color) with dark aqua (also like her eyes) stitching. It was beautiful.

"Oh Rouge it's beautiful!"

"Really? Then you'll love Amy's. It's pretty much the same just...well see for yourself." I walked over to Amy's stall, but I stopped. I saw it. The perfect dress. It was knee length, but ruffly at the bottom. It also had a train. It had three ribbons on it. Aqua, jade, and Blue.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself. I picked it up and walked to Amy's Stall.

"Ames? Rouge said i needed to look at your dress." She opened it. It was just like Rouges, but light jade color with dark jade stitching. (jade like her eyes)

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Thanks," She looked down at my dress and smiled.

"I love yours. Have you seen Megan's yet?"

"Nope I'm heading that way."

"We'll your in for a surprise." She smiled, as i walked away.

Before i could knock Megan pulled me into the dressing room. I smiled. Hers was also the same as Amy and Rouges dresses. It was light blue with dark blue stitching. ( like her eyes) Just like the ribbons on my dress. The brides maids would match the bride.

"Did ya'll plan this?" She smiled but shook her head.

"No. We didn't it was fate i guess." We both laughed.

"This is perfect. I wonder what Cream's dress looks like?" We got dressed and walked over. Cream looked so cute. Her dress was knee length like mine. It wasn't puffy, but it flared at the bottom. It was an off white with very very light blue, aqua, and jade flower design. Megan and I laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't plan this?" She nodded.

"Positive."

'Cream you look very beautiful."

Her smile lit up. "Thank you!" Amy and Rouge walked behind us.

I smiled "Well if were all ready lets buy these." Everyone agreed.

At home

"Oh Shadow! We found the most beautiful dresses! They all match, and we didn't plan anything!"

He chuckled "What colors?"

"All the brides maids match there eyes colors, so Jade, blue, and aqua. Creams is white with those colors as flowers and mine well you'll just have to wait."

"Fine. I'll wait. Don't want any bad luck happening." We laughed. I stopped. Got up and ran to the bathroom. Shadow walked in to be greeted by the unpleasant sound of me hacking up my lunch. He cringed then walked behind me and held my hair back with one hand while the other rubbed my back. He was so sweet.

"Part of pregnancy?" He asked. I nodded my head saying "uhuh" I finally finished, and brushed my teeth. He looked at me.

"Would you like to go to bed?" I nodded. He picked me up and took me upstairs. He laid me down in the bed, and layed beside me. He wrapped his strong protective arms around me. I finally nodded off to sleep.

I woke up 3 hours later to the smell of chicken cooking. I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I found Shadow making homemade chicken noodle soup. He looked up and smiled.

"Feeling better?" I smiled. "Yes, and i just got better." He chuckled. He poured two bowls of soup, and put them on a tray with crackers. He took it to the living room, and sat on the couch. I sat beside him, and we started eating. He said something that made me stop.

"The dress you bought will it be big enough when the time comes? You'll be almost 6 months pregnant then."

I thought for a second. "We'll now that you mention it no, but Cream's mom is a great seamstress. I could ask her to help." He nodded in agreement.

"She'll have to do two you know." I was confused.

"Why? I only need on dress." He shook his head.

"I was talking to Silver after you girls came home. Megan's been having stomach sickness too." I almost choked on my soup."

"You mean...?" He nodded. I got my phone and called her house.

_Phone Conversation M-Megan C-Cherish S-Silver_

_S-Hello?_

_C-Hey Silver. I heard Megan was sick._

_S-Yes, we think... _

_M-We think I'm pregnant!_

_C-Oh my gosh! Our babies will be at about the same time!_

_M-Yeah. We should probably start making doctors appointments. _

_C-Yes. How about sometime tomorrow?_

_M-Sounds good. *gagging*_

_S-Sorry it's back. _

_C-It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_S-Ok bye Cherish._

_C-Bye Silver. *click*_

_End Conversation_

"We're both going to the doctor tomorrow for check ups." Shadow nodded.

"Ok. Let's finish eating then get a night's rest."

I smiled "Ok." We finish eating talking about our future kids.

**Yay! Nother Chappy! Yes! I'm pregnant too! Anyways don't ya love the dresses? I used there eye colors. Anyways 5 R's people!**


	8. First Sonograms

**For Cherish- *Pats back* its ok! I'm here for you! I'm glad you like it to! :) Love ya! Is staffing fun? How did it break?**

**It's time for the...evil...DOCTOR! MWAHAHAHA *cough cough*. Ehh forget it! Just do the five R's!**

**Cherishes Pov**

"Shadow! Hurry and get down here now!" I growled up the stairs.

"Coming Babe!" He came down the stairs. My mood went from about to kill him to excited.

"Yay! Lets go! We gotta pick up Megan and Silver!" I grabbed his hand and drug him out the door.

**Shadows Pov**

Gosh I thought she was gonna beat the living crap out of me. She's having mood swings already. Hope they don't get too bad. Poor Silver. He's way more sensitive then me. Wonder how he's taking Megan's?

**Cherishes Pov**

Finally we were at Megan and Silver's house. I knocked and a sad Silver opened the door.

"Hey guys. Megan's almost ready."

"Hey Silver!" I said cheerfully.

"Mood swings?" Shadow asked. Silver nodded "She just yelled at me cause i didn't fix pancakes for breakfast, and also got mad cause i called her Meg. She yelled and said how would you like it if i only used the first three letters of your name? She almost beat the living crap out of me."

Shadow smiled and Said "Don't worry she doesn't mean anything. It's all part of the pregnancy." Silver smiled then Megan walked out the door. She hugged him and he smiled more.

"Hey Cherish! Time for the doctor!" I scowled "Gross the doctor is horrible!"

"What ever! Your just jealous my baby is going to be better than yours!"

"NO your pissed because I get Shadow and you get the Psychokinetic freak!" Silver got all sad again.(sorry Silver :(

"Take that back! Silver is the best and I love him!" He smiled again.

"Lets go check on the babies!" Megan agreed "Ok lets go!"

**Shadows Pov**

Umm wow. That was awkward. I felt bad for Silver though. Cherish didn't know what she was saying.

"Phychokinectic freak?" Megan and Cherish ran over.

Megan spoke up "Aww Silver! Are you ok?"

Then Cherish "Im so sorry! Don't hate me!" She started bawling.

We were trying to comfort her. "Cherish it's ok he doesn't hate you."

"Yeah I know you didn't mean it!" She looked up and smiled "Ok!" This is going to be a long nine months. Silver seemed to be thinking what I was. Megan grabbed Silver and Cherish grabbed me. We all walked to the doctor with no more interruptions.

**At the doc **

"Hey were here for our girlfriend and fiance there pregnant and we were hoping for a check up or something."

"Sure, the doctor will be right with you four." I smiled. We waited about ten minutes then the doctor called.

"Hello I'm Doctor Daniella And who are you four?"

"I'm Cherish!"

"I'm Megan."

"I'm Cherishes Fiance Shadow."

"And I'm Megan's boyfriend Silver."

"Nice to meet you all." She lead us to a room in the back. "Before I can really do any tests I need to know when your last intercourse was."

I spoke up. "About four months ago."

Then Silver "Ours too."

"Ok Well I'm going to check and see about how far along you two are." She checked the girls. "Well this is wonderful! Both of you are three months and about a half pregnant. I can do a sonogram if you'd like."

We all agreed to do so. She now led us to a sonogram room with two beds. Silver and I sat in between the beds.

"OK I need you two to pull you shirt up and pants down alittle so i can get a full view of you stomach." The girls did so and she layered there stomachs with gel and handed Me and Silver a device. I looked down. I never noticed, but Cherish had a little bump on her stomach. Megan did also. I smiled.

"This will allow us to view the babies." She explained. I rubbed it around until she told me to stop. I looked at the screen. There was a cute little hedgehog forming. She also told Silver to stop. They had a cute little hedgehog too. Ours was way cuter. I guess it's just fatherly instincts to think so.

"Well Cherish and Shadow you two have a baby...wait would you like to know now or later?"

"Now"We both said.

"Well congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." We smiled and she went to Megan and Silver. "Would you like to know?" They nodded "Well you two have a healthy baby boy." They also smiled. "Ok you are done we now need to schedule a second sonogram. How about today in three months?" All four of us agreed and we walked out. A baby girl!

"Oh Shadow! A baby girl!"

"Yes Cherish! A miniature you!"

"Who knows it could be a miniture you!"

"We'll just have to wait." She nodded and agreed.

**So? Yay! Babies! I'll have a picture up on Deviantart. I'll get a link on here sometime.**


	9. Sonograms and Weddings

**For Cherish- Hope you enjoy!**

**This is 3 months from last time...Time for The second Sonogram. 5 R's people! All the lyrics belong to LAdy Antebellum, BLack-eyed Peas, Evanesence, and Charice and Iyaz. T.I abd Rihanna too.**

**Cherishes Pov**

Everything was perfect! I have a baby girl on the way. Megan has a baby boy. My wedding is in two months. Tikal volunteered to Wed us so were all set! Now we got to leave for the Second Sonogram. I heard my wonderful Fiance Shadows voice.

"Comon Cherish. Lets go meet up with Megan and Silver."

I smiled and grabbed his had. "Ok."

**At Megan's**

_Knock Knock_

"Hey guys!" The door opened to reveal Megan and Silver.

"Hey Megan!"

"Hey Silver!" We all walked to the doctor talking about the coming Wedding.

"Yeah were gonna have a Kareoke at the end."

"Really? That's great!"

I nodded in agreement. "Shadow and I are singing 'our' song."

She smiled. "I think you should get all the couples to sing."

I looked at Shadow and he seemed to agree to. "Ok! This is going to be wonderful!"

**At the Doctor**

"Hello Doctor Daniella can see you now." We walked past the desk and found Doctor Daniella.

"Hello." We all said.

"Hey guys, lets go back to the sonogram room." We followed her to the same room we were in last time.

"OK like last time pull your shirts up and pants down, so I can get a full view of the baby." We all did so. She handed Silver and me the device to see the baby. We rolled it around until she said stop. Both babies were healthy and growing.

"Ok. This is the last time you see me before the child birth." We all nodded. "The babies will be due sometime in October." We all nodded again and thank her.

**Two months later. Day before wedding.**

Well it's the day before my wedding! The girls are going to Rouges house and the guys are going to Silver's. Us girls are going to talk and were going to have dinner at Olive Garden. I'm having fun with just us girls, but I really miss Shadow. Oh well I'll be married to him tomorrow! I'll be Cherish Hedgehog!

After the Sonogram Megan, Silver, Shadow and I were talking about what we were going to name them. Then Silver had the greatest idea ever! Dawn and Dusk. Shadow and I were naming our girl Dawn, and they were naming there boy Dusk. It was perfect!

**Wedding day**

We were all dressed and ready to go. I was floating on cloud 9 i was so happy! I was to be married to the man of my dreams! Then in about a month our baby would come to the world!

"Cherish time to go." I smiled and followed Megan. She was kind enough to do every bodies make-up. Then i heard the music. I knew what to do follow Cream! First Megan and Silver, Rouge and Knuckles...good thing there not fighting. Oh spoke too soon. Rouge just elbowed him. Whew, Knuckles didn't do anything back. Amy and Sonic, Cream and Tails and Now...Me. I followed behind. My heart was racing. I didn't think I could do it, but then I saw Shadow. My Second and Last Love.

"We are gathered here today to witness the boding of Cherish and Shadow. If anybody objects speak now or forever hold your applause." No one objected. "Wonderful! Shadow do you take Cherish to be you lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health. Through richer or poor?"

"I do."

"Cherish do you take Shadow to be you lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. Through richer or poor?"

"I do."

"Shadow place the ring on Cherishes Finger." He did so.

"Cherish place the ring on Shadows finger." I did so. "Shadow kiss your bride!" He kissed me like never before. He leaned me over the best he could with my inflated belly. Everyone cheered. We grabbed hands and walked to the reception. Vanilla outdid herself. There were homemade cakes, pies, sandwhiches,soups! Everything you could imagine!

"Thank you so much Vanilla!"

"Your welcome dear."

After everyone ate we all went to the dancing place. We would do kareoke later. Shadow and I danced. His arms around my waist. Mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth. Then I felt a tap on my sholder. I looked up to see Silver. "May I cut in?" I laughed and moved. Now Shadow and Silver were dancing. I went to find Megan. She looked sad.

"What's wrong Megan?" She looked up.

"Silver's been avoiding me." Right when she said that he walked over.

"Can you give us a moment?" I nodded and went to dance with Shadow. When I glanced back Silver was on one knee with a little box. I heard Megan said "yes!" Silver got up and grabbed her. And pulled her into and embrace. I finally got back to Shadow. We started dancing again.

"Silver just proposed to Megan." He smiled.

"That's why he cut in. He wanted some advice." I nodded and put my head on his chest. We stayed like this until Megan came up.

"Comon! It's time for the couples kareoke!" I grabbed Shadow's Hand and we went up on stage. The music started. (**Bold-Girls **_Italic-Guys _**_Bold italic-Both)_**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**  
**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now**_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time _

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now**_

**woah woaaah.**

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now (wait)**_

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

We finished and everyone cheered. Shadow and I walked off the stage. Megan and Silver's turn.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**  
**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**  
**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**  
**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_Wake me up_  
**_(Wake me up inside)_**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
_Save me_  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

_Wake me up_  
**(Bid my blood to run)**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Before I come undone)**  
_Save me_  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
**You can't just leave me**  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up_  
**_(Wake me up inside)_**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
_Save me_  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

_Wake me up_  
**(Bid my blood to run)**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Before I come undone)**  
_Save me_  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**  
_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
**Without your love, darling**  
**Only you are the life among the dead**

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_  
_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_**Don't let me die here**_  
_There must be something more_  
**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up_  
**_(Wake me up inside)_**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
_Save me_  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

_Wake me up_  
**(Bid my blood to run)**  
_I can't wake up_  
**(Before I come undone)**  
_Save me_  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**  
_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
**Bring me to life**

Everyone cheered for them too. They were great. Knuckles and Rouge now.

**Ooh, I can't go any further than this**  
**Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish**

_Cool, I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you_  
_And all those things we used to, used to, used to do_  
_Hey girl, wuz up? It used to, used to be just me and you_

_I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you_  
_And all those things we used to, used to, used to do_  
_Hey girl, wuz up? Wuz up? Wuz up? Wuz up?_

**Meet me halfway, right at the borderline?**  
**That's where I'm gonna wait for you**  
**I'll be lookin' out night 'n' day**  
**Took my heart to the limit and this is where I'll stay**

**I can't go any further than this**  
**I want you so bad, it's my only wish**

_Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas_  
_Across the universe I go to other galaxies_  
_Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet_  
_I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be_

_'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now_  
_I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown_  
_I wanna to have you around, round like every single day_  
_I love you alway, ways, I'll meet you halfway_

**Can you meet me halfway right at the borderline?**  
**That's where I'm gonna wait for you**  
**I'll be lookin' out night 'n' day**  
**Took my heart to the limit and this is where I'll stay**

**I can't go any further than this**  
**I want you so bad, it's my only wish**  
**I can't go any further than this**  
**I want you so bad, it's my only wish**

_Let's walk the bridge to the other side_  
_Just you and I_  
_I will fly, fly the skies for you and I_

_I will try until I die for you and I_  
_For you and I, for, for you and I_  
_For, for you and I, for, for you and I_

**Can you meet me halfway?**  
**Can you meet me halfway?**  
**Can you meet me halfway?**  
**Can you meet me halfway?**

**Meet me halfway right at the borderline**  
**That's where I'm gonna wait for you**  
**I'll be lookin' out night 'n' day**  
**Took my heart to the limit and this is where I'll stay**

**I can't go any further than this**  
**I want you so bad, it's my only wish**  
**I can't go any further than this**  
**I want you so bad, it's my only wish**

They clapped again. Now for Sonic and Amy (this is super long)

**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **_(Ay) _  
**Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha **  
**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa (**_It's a special what's haapnin' to all my) _  
**Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha **_(All my soldiers over there in Iraq) _

**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **_('Errbody right here) _  
**Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha **_(What you need to do is be thankful for the life you got, know what I'm saying?) _  
**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **_(Stop looking at what you ain't got and start being thankful for what you do got) _  
**Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha **_(Let's give it to 'em, baby girl!)_

**(Hey, hey, yeah) You're gonna be a shining star **_(That's right)_  
**(Yeah, okay, yeah) With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars **_(Hey, hey, hey, yeah) _  
**(See, yeah) And then you'll see, you're gonna go far **_(Go, hey) _  
**Cause everyone knows (They know), just who you a-are **_(Rihanna, let's get it!) _

**(Ay!)So live your life, **_(Ay!, Ay ay ay) _  
**You steady chasing that paper **  
**(Ay!) Just live your life (Oh!, Ay ay ay) **  
**Ain't got no time for no haters **_(Ai'nt got time for 'em; Gram postal, homie) _  
**Just live your life (Ay!, Ay ay ay) **  
**No telling where it'll take you **  
**Just live your life (Oh!, ay ay ay) **_(Hey yo, We did it again, homie!) _  
**'Cause I'm a paper chaser **_(Throw your hands up) _

**Just livin' my life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) **  
**My life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) (Put your hands up!) **  
**Just livin' my life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) **  
**My life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) (Let me see you put your hands up!) **

_Hey, Never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away _  
_Amazing they ungrateful for after all the game I gave away _  
_Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today _  
_You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day _

_Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay _  
_Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way _  
_I never been a hater, still I love them in a crazy way _  
_Some say they so yay and no they couldn't get work on Labor Day _

_It ain't that black and white, it has an area that's shaded gray _  
_I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away _  
_Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid _  
_I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away _

_I pray for patience but they make me wanna melt their face away _  
_Like I once made them spray, now I could make them put their taze away _  
_Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break _  
_If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away _

**(Hey, hey, yeah) You're gonna be a shining star (That's right) **  
**(Yeah, okay, yeah) With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars (Hey, hey, hey, yeah) **  
**(See, yeah)And then you'll see, you're gonna go far (Go, hey) **  
**Cause everyone knows (They know), just who you a-are **

**(Hey!)So live your life, (Ay!, Ay ay ay) **  
**You steady chasing that paper **  
**Just live your life (Oh!, Ay ay ay) **  
**Ain't got no time for no haters **  
**Just live your life (Ay!, Ay ay ay) **  
**No telling where it'll take you **  
**Just live your life (Oh!, ay ay ay) **  
**Cause I'm a paper chaser **

**Just livin' my life (Ay) **  
**My life (Oh!**  
**My life (Ay!) (My life (Oh!) **  
**Just livin' my life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) **  
**My life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) **

_I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with _  
_The spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid _  
_Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics _  
_Articulate but still would grab a brother by the collar quick _

_Whoever having problems with, their record sales just holla Tip _  
_If that don't work and all else fails, then turn around and follow Tip _  
_I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it _  
_'Could do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy _

_The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the arguing _  
_Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in _  
_Seems as though you lost sight of what's important with the positive _  
_And checks until your bank account and you up out of poverty _

_Your values is a disarray, prioritizing horribly _  
_Unhappy with your riches cause you're piss poor morally _  
_Ignoring all prior advice and forewarning _  
_And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we? _

**(Hey, hey, yeah) You're gonna be a shining star** _(That's right) _  
**(Yeah, okay, yeah) With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars**_ (Hey, hey, hey, yeah) _  
(**See, yeah)And then you'll see, you're gonna go far **(_Go, hey) _  
**Cause everyone knows (They know), just who you a-are** (_Okay, now) _

**(Hey!)So live your life, (Ay!, Ay ay ay) **  
**You steady chasing that paper **  
**Just live your life (Oh!, Ay ay ay) **  
**Ain't got no time for no haters **  
**Just live your life (Ay!, Ay ay ay) **  
**No telling where it'll take you **  
**Just live your life (Oh!, ay ay ay) **  
**'Cause I'm a paper chaser **

**Just livin' my life (Ay)  
****My life (Oh!) **  
**My life (Ay!) **  
**My life (Oh!) **  
**Just livin' my life (Ay!)  
****My life (Oh!) **  
**My life (Ay!)  
****My life (Oh!) **

**Got everybody watching what I do **  
**Come walk in my shoes **  
**And see the way I'm livin' if you really want to **  
**Got my mind on my money, and I'm not going away **

**So keep on gettin' 'ya paper (Ah) **  
**And keep on climbin' (Ah) **  
**Look in the mirror (Ah) **  
**And keep on shinin' (Shinin') **  
**'Til the game end, **  
**'Til the clock stop, **  
**We 'gon post up on the top stop **

**Livin' my life (My life) (Ma ya hee) **  
**My life (My life) (Ma ya haa) **  
**Got a brand new CD (Ma ya hoo) **  
**Got my whole team livin' life (My life) (Ma ya ha ha, ma ya hee) **  
**My life (Ma ya haa) **  
**I do it how I wanna do (Ma ya hoo) **  
**I'm livin' my life (My life) **  
**My life (My life) **  
**I will never lose **  
**I'm livin' my life **  
**My life **  
**And I'm not stoppin'**

**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **  
**Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha ha **  
**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **  
**Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha ha **

**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **  
**Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha ha **  
**Ma ya hee, ma ya haa **  
**Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha** (**_So live your life)_**

They also clapped again. Now Tails and Cream.

_Shawty's love is like a pyramid_  
_We stand together 'til the very end_  
_There'll never be another love for sure_  
_Iyaz and Charice let we go_

**Stones**  
**Heavy like the love you've shown**  
**Solid as the ground we've known**  
**And I just wanna carry on**

**We took it from the bottom up**  
**And even in a desert storm**  
**Sturdy as a rock, we hold**  
**Wishing every moment froze**

_**Now I just wanna let you know**_  
_**Earthquakes can't shake us**_  
_**Cyclones can't break us**_  
_**Hurricanes can't take away our love**_

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock**  
**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**Together at the top**  
_(At the top, baby)_  
**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**  
**We'll never fall, just keep on going**  
**Forever we will stay**  
**Like a pyramid**

_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**_  
_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**_  
_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**_

**Cold, never ever when you're close**  
**We will never let it fold**  
**A story that was never told**  
**Something like a mystery**

**And every step we took we've grown**  
**Look how fast the time has flown**  
**A journey to a place unknown**  
**We're going down in history**

**_Earthquakes can't shake us_**  
**_Cyclones can't break us_**  
**_Hurricanes can't take away our love_**

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock**  
**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**Together at the top**  
_(At the top, baby)_  
**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**  
**We'll never fall, just keep it going**  
**Forever we will stay**  
**Like a pyramid**

_Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you_  
_That I love you so much, that we gonna get through_  
_Even when it storms, I will never go_  
_I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_

_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough_  
_Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough_  
_Mother nature or disaster_  
_Won't stop our happy ever after_

**Pyramid, keep it going**  
_(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_  
**Whoa**  
_(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock**  
**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**Together at the top**  
_(At the top, baby)_  
**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**  
**We'll never fall, just keep on going**  
**Forever we will stay**  
**Like a pyramid**

**We built this on a solid rock**  
**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**Together at the top**  
_(At the top, baby, at the top)_  
**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**  
**We'll never fall, just keep it going**  
**Forever we will stay**  
**Like a pyramid**

_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**_  
_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah**_  
_**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**_

They got the most cheers. I guess cause they make a cute couple but theres super good.

**Like it? This was the longest chapter ever!**


	10. Births and a honeymoon

**This is the last Chapter! Awww :'(. I know! But i have no idea if i'm good with lemons. This will have no lemon, but I might, no promises, but if I do another story I may do a lemon. Oh Cherish I read your review and no nothings wrong i was just busy-coughlazycough-haha. For your acount just click on sign up. And I think you can fingure it our from there! **

**P.S your not being annoying lol. And if you cant figure out your acccount thing i'd be happy to make you one.**

**Shadows Pov**

Megan and Silver can over to visit. Cherish and I are now married, and the babies are due any day. Silver and I are talking about his wedding. I think that's what Megan and Cherish are...

"AHH!" I heard two screams. We rushed to them.

"What!"

"OUR WATERS JUST BROKE!" We picked up our wife and girlfriend and ran to the hospital.

"Our wives waters just broke!"

"Ok go up to the 5th floor and Doctor Daniella will be there." I nodded. Silver and I went up there.

"Oh my. I never expected them at the same time. Follow me."

"We want in the same room!" Megan and Cherish yelled. The Doctor nodded. We layed the girls down in the beds.

"They are both 4 centimeters and we have to wait until they're 9." We nodded. Both girls would scream.

"What's wrong?"

"Cont -AHH- rations." I nodded and just kept holding her hand.

**6 painful :( hours later**

"Ok looks like the contractions are getting closer together. Lets check what size... Both of you are now at 7, so not long now." We nodded. I really was glad I'm not a girl. This sounds painful. Finally the doctor came back in. "Both of you are ready, so when I say push I want both of you to push. Ok" The girls nodded. "Push!" She made them push for about 10 seconds then gave them a break.

"Your doing great Cherish. It will be over before you know it."

"You too Megan." I heard Silver say.

"YOU TWO DID THIS TO US!" We both cringed. Doctor Daniella just laughed. "Ok girls push!" They pushed for about 10 seconds again. "Both babies are crowning, one huge push and they will be here. 1...2..3 Push!" Both girls pushed hard and two babies were born. At the exact same time. The doctor cleaned them and handed us our baby.

"Hey there little Dawn! I'm your daddy and here's your mommy!" I handed Cherish Dawn. She smiled. "You were worth all the wait and pain. Your such a cutey!" She was black and had quills like me, but instead of red eyes and stripes they were purple. She did have a little red. She had her mothers bangs that were red.

"This is our baby, Shadow! Ours!" I smiled.

"Yes! And she is beautiful... Just like you." She blushed. I went to go see how Megan was doing. Me and Silver switched places.

Megan looked up. "Dusk this is Shadow!" The baby looked up. He had Silvers eyes.

"Hey there Dusk!" He smiled. He had his mothers quills, but his fathers color. He had two longer quills underneath that were his mothers color. Two little miracles.

**4 months later**

We'll Megan and Silver are to be married in 2 months, and Cherish and I are going on our well deserved honeymoon. Both girls had a hysterectomy. This means they can no longer be pregnant. We can still have sex, but no more babies. I'm glad. We may only have one, but Megan and Silver come over enough so it's like there both ours. Dawn has her moms invisibility, so we painted her nails, so we can find her. Dusk has his dads powers. He slings stuff everywhere!

"Come on Shadow! Lets go!" We waved to Megan and Silver. As we headed to Ruby Beach (It is 9 hours away from Emerald Coast.

"Flight 121 is now boarding!" We hurried aboard. After the plane left it was a beautiful sight. Nothing compares to Cherish though. She is the most beautiful thing to walk the universe. She is my second and last love.

**9 hours later**

"Cherish? Baby we're here." She stirred then woke up.

"That's great!" We finally checked in. We took a shower and headed to the beach. She looked wonderful in a bikini. Like sexy. We stayed out until dinner. We went to a candle lit dinner and we both knew what we wanted when we got back. A romantic night... in our room that is.

**Normal Pov**

This was how it was the whole month. Calm peaceful beach, romatic dinners, then a fiesty night in the room. Both heartbroken hedgehogs had finally found there second and last love.

**It's complete! Cherish I really hope you enjoyed this story. Everyone else to. If you have any requests tell me! **


End file.
